Fai O'Thuiad
Geography Located on a set of secluded islands, Fai O'Thuaid is a rather harsh climate. Situated in the far north it possesses mostly alpine forests. Home to cool summers and colder winters. Culture Bowies: This was the nomadic culture that soon spread about the world. Most bowies of the land now understand the original roots of who they were even if they do not share the same race of the originals. Bowie culture is centered around the use of a bow as a tool of life, as such is the name. Unique to this people however is the bowie knife was meant to bridge the gap between a tool and a weapon. A large blade with a clip point and a sweeping belly, generally around nine inches in length. The wielder’s hand would be protected by a wide, metal crossguard (typically made from brass) that could be used to parry an incoming blow. The bowies lived a nomadic life of hunting and gathering in the fields and plains of Al’Ildic. They used their knives as tools for erecting campsites, skinning and butchering animals, and a wide variety of other tasks. As they were not truly warriors they had no need for a sword, but still frequently quarrelled with one another, leading to knife fights. This brought about the practical need for a bowie knife, the perfect cross between the weapon they needed to protect themselves and the tool they needed to survive. Rangers: Though a military organisation, these people are a culture of their own as well. Often living in solitude they hone their skills with a bow far more than even the Bowies do. All so they can wield the Double-Recurve Warbow, the main weapon of all rangers. Some Rangers even craft such weapons themselves, and pride themselves for it. The legacy of the Mali’Dun stayed strong with their descendants, and bow-making became one of the most respectable trades of Al’Ildic. All sorts of bows were utilized by the A.R.C., the bowies, the Ildician Order and the general common folk of Al’Ildic, from longbows to composite bows. Though the bow that left the greatest legacy of all was the double-recurve warbow. Only the greatest Adunian bowyers could craft the weapon, using four prods rather than two for additional power, though not so much that it would break the bow. Generally made from yew that grew in the southern areas of Ar’Norian, crafting a double-recurve warbow was more about finding the balance of power than anything else, maximising its ability to shoot with strength, but not so much as to splinter the wood. An accomplished bowyer might only ever craft two or three in his lifetime. Mali'dun: The native elves of this land, though few in number now. One would consider them close to high elves in a genetic standpoint though they aren’t such avid practitioners of magic. They pride themselves much more in the use of light arms weapons. From spears to small swords they are quick agile fighters. They are often reclusive and cold towards outsiders. Adunian: This is the primary race and culture of Fai O’Thuiad. They make up much of the middle and upper class ofthe kingdom and even plenty of the ruling party. They are the product of inter-racial marriage which ended the war between the Mali’dun Elves and Travinic Humans. Adunians take traits from both their Travinic and Mali’Dun ancestors. Brown or black hair are the only two colours found, though like other races it goes grey with age. It is not uncommon for an Adunian’s hair to go grey at ages as young as fifteen, a trait inherited from the Mali’Dun. Their skin is pale, but generally no paler than the average Human. An Adunian’s eyes are either grey from the Mali’Dun, brown from the Travinic (a rare trait), or green, which appears to have come from a mix of both, the most common eye colour. Adunians generally grow to heights of around 5”9’ and have a lean build. Tradition has Adunians keep their hair above shoulder length (though most choose to keep it short), and grow beards that keep close to the face. Though it’s landscape is only coated in snow during the winter months, the chill of the northern wind is present year round in Fai O’Thuiad. As a result of this climate, Adunians came to dress in a particular way. Men would wear heavy coats and cloaks, lined with furs and warm skins, thick leather boots and warm wool breeches. Women wore long-sleeved shirts often accompanied with furs draped over their shoulders, light cloaks or jackets, and some form of pants to keep their legs warm. Over time, it became considered ‘rude’ or ‘socially unacceptable’ for more than the hands or head to be unclothed. Kastredin: A proud and hardy race, Kastredin are branch of humanity that dwell in the rougher corners of the world. Often found braving the elements in the far north, or battling threats on the frontier. Some of the toughest and most rugged heroes of humanity have emerged from the ranks of this proud people. Kastredin are typically larger than their fairer cousins due to the harsh constraints of their homelands only allowing the strongest to survive. It is not unusual for Kastredin to sport copious amounts of facial hair, with some Kastredin cultures regarding this as a symbol of masculinity. Kastredin are fair skinned with hair colour ranging from blond to dark brown, some variations of the Kastredin have been known to dye their hair as a ritual for battle, however, this is not common. Kastredin typically follow the standard aging of humans, not living far beyond eighty (80) years of age naturally, yet the oldest reaching a hundred and fifty (150). Due to the harsh lifestyle of the Kastredin people they often meet death earlier than others. They were the northern tribal humans of Al’Ildic who were enslaved to both sides in the Mali-Trav war, though treated well enough now. They were once the slave race of the kingdom, mistreated and abused, they eventually rose to cause the First Kastre Revolt, in which they won forcing the Adunians to leave in search of new lands. Those that remained loyal to the Adunians recieved higher standing and are now effectively a lower class. Government Government Type: Hereditary Monarchy * Acting Ruler: King Farwil Elendil II * Parties: '''Consists of the Clans Elendil, Haryn, Varodyr, Delmar, Douglas, Caellach, Viathas, Valdemere, Culloch, Annion, Wynsehn, Wallas, Marsh, Nivin, Cercial, Marsyr, Armas, Carthaig, Lene, Loyola, Antiachys * '''Specific Details: '''The hierarchy of Adunian society in Al’Ildic was not a difficult one to understand. At the top were the Elendils, the one ‘ruling clan’ from which each ‘Adunian Lord’ came. The Adunian Lord was the sole and all-powerful monarch of the Realm, his right to rule residing in his descent from Horen the first of men, Baren the first of Adunians, and of the core triumvirate of Adunian Creatorist patrons; Elendil, Maria and Braen Elin’sehn. Beneath the Lord, the Realm was split into ‘provinces’ and divided among ‘great clans’ who would govern them. From the great clan that owned a province it’s ‘Earl’ was chosen, following the same laws of succession as the rest of the Realm. The Earl governed his province and the ‘regions’ it was divided into. Each region of a province would in turn be governed by an ‘overseer’, though the man who held this position was not chosen by blood. Below the great clans, all remaining families were equal, ‘common clans’, no matter the positions they held or the deeds they had done. As to assure he kept involved with the governing of his land, an Earl would be personally required to chose the overseer of each of his regions from the citizenry within it. When an overseer died or otherwise lost his position, his region would not pass on to another member of his clan or even his direct heir, but rather the Earl would choose a new one from all the prominent citizens of the province. Each province of the Realm had a main town or city, and then depending on the wealth and power of it’s great clan, possibly another town or a fortress-town. A number of smaller villages or hamlets would occupy the remainder of the province, from where an overseer might govern his region. While the member of a great clan (or ruling clan) who was it’s official ‘Earl’ was chosen through succession law, the clan’s leader was a different man, called the ‘Elder’. The Elder of a clan would generally be it’s eldest member, unless there was sufficient reason for him to be bypassed, in which case it would fall to the next oldest. While the Elder of a clan held no additional official political power in the Realm or even his family’s province, he was the patriarch of his clan who all members were required to listen to. All clans, from ruling to common, would have an Elder to lead and guide them. Due to his age, the Elder was said to be closest to the spirits of the dead, and hence capable of giving the best advice and guidance. Another group stood between the Adunian Lord and his Earls; the Council of Thanes. The Council of Thanes were the ruler’s advisers who would oversee a specific area of the Realm’s governing. The positions on the Council were not set, but instead changed from Lord to Lord in accordance to his requirements. Generally though, there was at the least a High Marshal, a High Steward, and a High Treasurer on the Council of Thanes. In times when the Council had particularly high numbers, the Adunian Lord might instate a ‘High Thane’ to lead and organize the Council, essentially making him second in charge of the Realm, and regent in the Lord’s absence. The Thanes were not required to be of Earl status, or even born of a great clan, though typically the close relations and family ties through the ‘nobility’ meant the Council was dominated by the rulers of provinces. Some common clans, such as Douglas, were able to gain a seat on the Council a number of times throughout history due to their close friendship with the Elendils, eventually gaining themselves great clan status and a province in the final years of the Realm’s existence. All these ruling positions within the Realm could only be held by men, women were forbidden from obtaining such roles of power. * '''Laws: '''Standard set of rules with an added law regarding local shrines. Trespassing on such grounds is prohibited and vandalism is punishable with loss of limb. * '''Judicial System: Governed by the runic magisters, these masters of Thuaidian Rune magic also serve as the judges and executioners of Thuaidian Law. Trade Import & Export: '''Exports Lumber, Iron, Assorted Pelts, and Medical Herbs, imports woodworking, and meats along with grains. '''Available Resources: '''Lumber(Various Types), iron, steel, copper, tin, auram, fish, pelts, horses, venom, herbs, whales. '''Currency: '''Gold Elendil, Silver Haryn, Copper Marsyr '''Fund Distribution: '''Ore Mining, Lumberjacking, Whaling Operations, Monarchy handles most flow of currency. Military Adunian Ranger Corps: Effectively the peacekeepers of Fai O’Thuiad, the Rangers are wielders of the Double-Recurve Warbow, stationed throughout the counties within a province. A Ranger Marshall stands above them managing the distribution of information to the Rangers, and as such are in charge of the Province itself. Ildician Order: The standard rank and file military of Fai O’Thuiad, these are the people used to halt uprisings and fight the wars for the country. Order of the White Rose: This is the Royal Guard unit for the Elendils. High ranking knights of notable skill in battle, they are often put in charge of the various battalions of the Ildician Order. The Sworn: This is a group formed of those the Adunians consider criminals. They were given the choice of death for their crimes, or a life of servitude as watchmen to the Wasteland of Umer Dul, lest anything come creeping out of it. Though mostly made of criminals there are a good number of volunteers as well though certainly fewer. Runic Magister Circle: Created by the first court mage of Al’Ildic, and later granted judicial power of magical affairs, this group while not numerous are often considered the specialists within the Ildician military. When a Magister is sent out on a mission it is generally of some magical importance or requires some form of additional power. They have a primary focus around defensive and utilitarian runic ability but still possess some decent offensive spells. Other Details: * '''Current/Past Wars: Mali-Trav War, First Kastre Revolt, Umer Dul Crisis, First Unification War, Second Unification War * Drafting Details: Mostly via advertisement to join the various branches of military. Conscription of Kastredin is often used in times of war. * Overall Military Strength: Above Average, due to the nature of the land around them. * Focus on Military Advancement: ** Due to factors such as their slender build, Al’Ildic’s snowy climate and the influence of their Mali’Dun ancestors, Adunians tend to avoid heavier or blunt weapons. Arming swords, bastard swords, long swords, dirks and a variety of other smaller bladed weapons make up the majority of an Adunian army’s weaponry. Unique to Adunians however, is the ‘bowie knife’. Named after the bowie nomads (named for their lifestyle’s reliance on the use of a bow) who created it, the bowie knife was meant to bridge the gap between a tool and a weapon. A large blade with a clip point and a sweeping belly, generally around nine inches in length. The wielder’s hand would be protected by a wide, metal crossguard (typically made from brass) that could be used to parry an incoming blow. The bowies lived a nomadic life of hunting and gathering in the fields and plains of Al’Ildic. They used their knives as tools for erecting campsites, skinning and butchering animals, and a wide variety of other tasks. As they were not truly warriors they had no need for a sword, but still frequently quarrelled with one another, leading to knife fights. This brought about the practical need for a bowie knife, the perfect cross between the weapon they needed to protect themselves and the tool they needed to survive. ** Despite this connection to smaller arms like bowie knives, an Adunian’s favourite weapon is always his bow. The legacy of the Mali’Dun stayed strong with their descendants, and bow-making became one of the most respectable trades of Al’Ildic. All sorts of bows were utilized by the ARC, the bowies, the Ildician Order and the general common folk of Al’Ildic, from longbows to composite bows. Though the bow that left the greatest legacy of all was the double-recurve warbow. Only the greatest Adunian bowyers could craft the weapon, using four prods rather than two for additional power, though not so much that it would break the bow. Generally made from yew that grew in the southern areas of Ar’Norian, crafting a double-recurve warbow was more about finding the balance of power than anything else, maximising its ability to shoot with strength, but not so much as to splinter the wood. An accomplished bowyer might only ever craft two or three in his lifetime, and it is unknown if any today still possess the skill to make even one. ** The last of the three weaponry innovations unique to Al’Ildic is a material known as ‘Eldar steel’. Called Eldion steel by some, the material was forged in a grand fortified cavern to the south of Ekvol in Al’Ildic’s Irthgard mountain range. Smiths from around the small continent would go there to study the art of crafting blades, and over the centuries they were able to create their own unique style of blacksmithing. In a lengthy process the smiths would craft weapons by layering the steel for a sharper edge and a more ornate appearance. At first the blades were brittle and could shatter if used extensively, but the Eldar smiths honed their ability over many generations and eventually their weapons were as strong as any other. The time it took to craft such a weapon meant they were rarely made and far more expensive than a regular steel sword which could do the same job just as well. As a result of this, only the richest and most influential clans of Al’Ildic ever owned an Eldar steel weapon, and they were usually passed down through the generations as a family heirloom. In modern times weapons of Eldar steel are in fewer numbers than the endangered Adunians whose ancestors made them, and like the double-recurve warbow it is unknown if anyone yet has the skill to recreate it. Organisations & Guilds = Notable Towns & Cities History Category:Locations